


Through The Looking Glass

by Wyndewalker



Series: 5 More Relatives Xander Never Met [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Eureka
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Metafiction, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander follows some demon dogs through a portal to an interesting little town. Things will never be the same for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Eureka

**Author's Note:**

> I may eventually add a slash pairing or possibly a m/m/f . I haven't decided and if I do it won't be for a while but I will update the tags if I do decide to.

Jack Carter had just sat down at his desk, a Vinspresso in hand, when Jo came running in.

"Carter! You better get out here," she said hitting the remote for the armory. Without hesitating she grabbed her three barrel assault rifle, hightailing it back out the door. Jack was right on her heels.

"What the hell is that?" He demanded, catching sight of the swirling blue discus thing that was forming in the middle of Main Street. "Any word from GD? Is this one of theirs?"

"No idea. They're sending a security team. ETA is 15 minutes."

"Yeah, that's not exactly reassuring," he muttered, hand on his gun. Seeing the gathering crowd, Jack let out a soft groan. Lemmings. The whole town was full of suicidal scientific lemmings. "Vince! Get them inside. Everyone! Inside now!"

"Carter."

He glanced at her then at the blue thing that had grown to almost man height and was starting to pulse in a way that made him very uneasy. Suddenly something came hurtling through, followed by a second one. Jack gaped for a moment. Whatever they were they weren't of this earth. They looked like the thing from Predator only they went on all fours. Catching sight of him and Jo, the things hissed and snarled.

"Open fire!" Jack snapped bringing his handgun up to bear though he doubted it would do any good. They both opened fire. Jack's bullets didn't faze the things. Even Jo's rifle did little more than piss them off.

"What the hell are these things?" Jo snarled, still firing despite its lack of effect.

The portal rippled again spitting out a third creature. Jack didn't have time to curse before a fourth figure followed the third creature through. The latest gate crasher looked human and was wielding a rather large double-headed axe. The third creature barely hit the pavement before it's head was split in half by the axe. It's short-lived howl of pain was enough to draw the attention of the other two.

The man who'd come through the portal seemed unconcerned as he put a booted foot on the dead creature's head to hold it in place as he yanked the axe free. The two remaining creatures snarled and hissed at him. He grinned savagely at them, swinging the axe in a lazy circle.

"Come to poppa you ugly scum-sucking demon mutts."

What happened next was practically a dance as the two things rushed the man. He dodged out of the way at the last minute, axe moving in a neat arc to decapitate the creature on his right. unfortunately he didn't move fast enough as the one on his left managed to catch him with a wild swipe of it's claws. Jack couldn't help wincing though the man only grunted when it connected with his outer thigh, gouging deep furrows into his flesh. Even as he staggered the man brought his axe around and down across the creature's back clearly breaking the spinal column.

Even with it's hind legs useless the thing still tried to go after the guy who was now leaning heavily on his axe. Heaving a sigh, the guy pulled what could only be called a hand cannon out of a shoulder holster and leveled it at the creature's head.

"Bad doggie," the man quipped. "No snausages for you."

Jack flinched at what sounded like an explosion followed by the creature's head bursting open like an overripe melon. The guy turned from the now very dead creature to where the swirling blue thing had been. Only to find it was no longer there.

"Well crap," the guy muttered. "There goes my ride home."

Deciding that was his cue, Jack took a couple steps forward, gun held loosely at his side. "Uh, excuse me?"

Startled, the guy whirled around all gracefulness gone as he tripped over his own feet, his injured leg starting to buckle. It was only using his axe as a crutch once more that kept him from landing on the ground. Swearing to himself in a language Jack didn't recognize, the stranger glanced around a second before gesturing to the stone planter a couple steps away. "You mind if I sit down before you start questioning me, Officer?"

"No, go ahead. You okay? What were those things? And what was the blue thing you came through?" Jack probably would have kept asking questions but Jo hissed his name catching his attention. "What?"

She gestured him towards her while staring at the guy as if she'd seen a ghost. "We need to get him to GD and the infirmary *before* Stark sees him," she whispered furiously.

"Uhm, okay. I can agree with getting him to the infirmary, he's got some pretty nasty cuts from those things but why don't we want Stark to see him?"

Jo looked at the guy then back up at Jack. "I don't know who this guy is but give him two eyes and he's a dead ringer for Stark's son."

Jack frowned looking over at him as well. "He looks nothing like Callister."

Jo shook her head. "No, I'm talking about his actual son. He... He died about five years ago now in a car crash."

"Right." Jack looks between the two again before settling on Jo. "I can drive him up to GD while you wait for the security team and a containment team for those dog things. Can we tell Allison? Because I don't think trying to sneak someone who came through a blue glowing disc thing past both of them is a good idea."

"She should know so she can tell Stark."

"Yeah, good idea." Turning back to the guy who'd been waiting patiently, Jack gave him his best Sheriff smile. "I never did catch your name. I'm Sheriff Carter."

"Xander Harris. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. If you'll come with me I'll drive you to the local equivalent of the hospital and maybe you can answer some questions for me. Like what those things were?"

"Sure. Where am I anyway? Last time I looked at my GPS I was in Zambia."

"Ah, yeah, not anymore. Welcome to Eureka, Oregon."


	2. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As different as things are the more they're the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 of 2013 TwistedShorts Fic A Day
> 
> Oh, I've played with the dates of Buffy a bit to try and make it line up a bit better with Eureka. No clue if it worked so... just go with it.

Jack was pacing outside GD’s infirmary observation room when Allison finally made an appearance.

“Carter,” she greeted him. “Jo called and said there was some excitement in town and we have a new visitor? Possibly from an alternate reality?”

“Yeah. A blue swirling discus thing popped up in the middle of Main Street. These three dog things came through and him,” Jack nodded to where Xander was talking to the doctor while his leg was stitched up. From the way she paled Allison had made the same connection as Jo. “He says his name is Xander Harris but Jo said he’s a match for Stark’s son.”

“Alex,” she said softly. “He does look a lot like him. A little older and rugged looking. I need to find Nathan before he finds out.”

“Before I find out what?” Stark asked coming up behind them. Before they could distract him his gaze homed in on their visitor. “Alex?”

“Nathan,” Allison started, reaching for him but he evaded her hand opening the door to the room. Jack stopped her from following him. If he’d lost Zoe and then someone wearing her face claiming to be from another reality showed up he’d want to know for sure too. All they could do now is stand back and watch.

~X~X~X~

“Alex?”

Xander looked up from watching Dr Li when a tall dark-haired man stepped into the room; saying a shortened form of his name with such hope that it made Xander uncomfortable.

“I prefer Xander,” he responded, not sure what else to say. Instantly the man’s face became guarded.

“Do you know who I am?”

Xander shrugged. “Judging by the suit I’d say someone important around here but other than that, no clue. Sorry.”

“I see. What’s your full name?”

“Alexander Lavelle Harris. Like I said, I prefer Xander.” The hopeful look was starting to creep back onto the guy’s face making him wonder just who he thought Xander was.

“What’s your birthday?”

“April 12th, 1985.”

“Where were you born?”

“Sunnydale, California. Why?”

The guy didn’t answer just turned and left the room closing the door firmly behind him. Xander watched as he paused to say something to the Sheriff and the lovely mocha-skinned woman in a suit who’d joined him. Then Mr Suit was striding away. Lady Suit said something to the Sheriff then hurried after him.

~J~J~J~

“Nathan,” Allison tried again when he stepped out. Stark’s eyes cut to her briefly before focusing on Jack.

“I want you to find out absolutely everything you can about him. Run fingerprint and DNA comparisons. If he’s really from an alternate reality some things should still be the same. Verify as much as you can. I’ll be in my office.” Barely waiting for Jack’s acknowledgement Stark turned and left.

Allison sighed. “His son’s name was Alexander Lavelle Stark. They share the same birthday but not the same birthplace. You can find a file on him in GD records. I need to…”

“Go. I’ve got this.”

She gave him a brief smile then hurried after Stark. Taking a deep breath, Jack looked back in the room to find Xander watching him. He gave him a quick grin then opened the door.

“Hey, Sheriff.”

“Xander. How’s he doing, Doc?”

“Just need to bandage him up and then he’d good to go.”

“Great. Do you have what you need to run a DNA search?”

Doctor Li looked between them. “I just need a mouth swab. It’ll take two seconds.”

“Okay. Once you’re done here,” he focused on Xander, “we’ll head back to my office so I can get started on getting the information we’ll need to first make sure you don’t already exist here then work on creating a new identity for you. That work for you.”

“Not like I have much choice,” Xander shrugged. “I’m getting the feeling there’s more going on here than me just ending up on the wrong side of the planet.”

“Yeah, current theory is you’re actually from an alternate reality.”

“Huh. Is that why Mr. Suit was here?”

Jack winced. “Sort of. It’s from before my time in Eureka but apparently you look a lot like his dead son.”

“You really do,” Dr Li added. “I only met Alex a couple of times. I was only in Eureka about six months before he died and he was away at school for most of that time. But give you two eyes and a shave and I’d swear you were him.”

“Huh.” Xander chewed on his bottom lip contemplatively then shook his head. “He does get that I’m not his son, right? Even if by wild chance he was my biological dad in my reality it doesn’t make me his son here. I…” Xander shook his head. “I’m basically a professional demon hunter where I come from. Have been since I was 15 and I had to stake thing wearing my best friend’s face. I’m as far from normal as it gets.”

“I’m sure he understands that; you not being the son he lost, but as a parent I can understand the desire for whatever link he can find.” Jack gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Out of curiosity, you said biological dad like it was separate from the dad who raised you.”

“Because they were two separate people,” Xander admitted. “I didn’t find out until I was 19 but the drunk bastard I called dad my whole life wasn’t my actual dad. My bio dad died when I was about 4 in some kind of lab accident without ever knowing I existed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. What was his name?” Jack asked.

Xander frowned, needing a moment to remember. “Dr. Stark. I remembered that because I was a big Iron Man comic fan. Uhm, I think his first name was Nathan. Something like that anyway.”

Jack shared a look with Dr Li. “Yeah, we need to do that DNA search and background comparison on you.”

“Why? Don’t tell me that guy was Dr Stark?”

“Yep. Dr Nathan Stark.” Jack started to say more but was interrupted by Fargo barging into the room.

“Sheriff Carter! Is it true?” Fargo stopped in front of Jack, completely ignoring everyone else in the room as he gestured wildly. “I heard it from Larry who heard it from Vince who heard it from Jo that the guy who came through the portal was Xander Harris. Is it true? Is he really Xander Harris? Does he know Buffy?”

“How do you know Buffy?” Xander asked. Fargo froze registering for the first time that someone else was in the room. Turning slowly, his eyes widened so far Jack thought they were going to fall out of his head.

“Oh my God,” Fargo squeaked. “You’re Xander Harris.” He promptly passed out.

“What the hell was that about?” Xander asked.

“I have no idea,” Jack shrugged, looking down at Fargo with a sigh.


End file.
